This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is increasing evidence that abnormal maternal metabolic status exerts deleterious effects on the cardiovascular system of the fetus that may last for a lifetime. Gestational diabetes, for example, may lead to an altered maternal metabolic state characterized by abnormal plasma nutrient concentrations, increased cytokine levels and pro-oxidant profile. Abnormal placental structure and function and abnormal metabolic function of the placenta then follow. Thus the state of the mother becomes a metabolic stress to the fetus. We have discovered that pregnant female monkeys acquire gestational insulin resistance if they chronically consume a diet high in saturated fats for several years. The combination of poor maternal metabolic health and diet contribute to a broad range of health risks in the offspring. The purpose of these studies is to use the NHP model to investigate the effects maternal health and diet on the development of the cardiovascular system in the offspring. These studies will characterize: 1) pathological changes in the placenta and cardiovascular systems, 2) the cardiovascular function of the offspring at several developmental stages, and 3) microvascular function in juvenile offspring. These studies will help determine the future risk of cardiovascular disease for offspring of animals consuming a high fat diet.